The perfect guy for you
by bonesmad
Summary: There may have been three years of sexual tension and frustration, but nothing like this. Jersey changed everything.


"FINALLY!"

He sat in the car grinning from ear to ear.

"_why'd you have to be so good?" _

the words reeled around and around in his head over and over. That was the only moment she'd acknowledged that she both remembered and enjoyed what had happened the night before. Yes it had all started in a rabbit-like, drink induced frenzy but the magnitude of what had been happening had cleared the haze very quickly, for him anyway. He vividly remembered every singly touch. Kiss and caress that had passed between them. He remembered that fleeting second where he'd almost pulled back to stop them from going any further, and he clearly remembered that smile on her face that had blown any hesitation out of his mind. He could clearly remember every little sound she made as he lapped up the scent of that damned moisturiser. He could recall every soft, pale inch of her, and it just made his grin wider and wider. He could feel Lennox still staring at him but it didn't shake this feeling. he had never experienced anything like the night before in his almost embarrassingly vast number of encounters. Every touch had been electric. Every word had been heartfelt. He knew it, and he knew her. She had run from the significance of everything that happened in the last twelve hours. He let himself think back to the feeling of her hair brushing over his skin as he rolled her over, maybe he'd lied a little about being higher than her, there was definite memories of her being higher than him.

His mother had been right, every fight every moment of raised voices between them had just been him falling more and more in love with her.

/ / / /

She stared at the microwave as the bag popped. She'd shed the chicken fillets, tight dress and brushed out her hair the second she'd walked in the door. The top stuffers were still sitting on the counter, grabbing them she flung them into the bin. Flashes of the birthday party had been coming to her all the way back to the house. Lots of laughing, lots of hugging and lots and lots of drink. There was no recollections of embarrassing herself, but there was glimpses of shameless flirting running through her mind. She knew she was no where near completely blameless, but she was still so mad. It had been the drink!

_I never would have…. _Her thoughts trailed off as she sighed. _I could have never worked up the courage with out the drink. _Grabbing the bag, ignoring the heat, she dumped the contents in a bowl and marched to the couch. She could not have been more wrong thinking that the television would distract her. The very first advert was playing a song that sent her straight back to the night before. the last song of the night, she could remember Joe grabbing her hand, pulling her from giggling with his sister, and wrapping an arm around her in order to pull her flush with his body, they'd swayed to the music clung to each other, she'd convinced herself it was so they wouldn't fall down, but she'd loved the feeling of his solid chest against her cheek. Not that she was much shorter than him in her heels. His smell filled her and she'd melted. If she had to decide, that was definitely the moment when she'd decided she was going to kiss him that night.

The room was still a bit of a blur, she remembered Nona walking them up and locking them in. Gosh was that only twenty-four hours ago, that adorable woman was gone now. It seemed so strange. She changed the channel onto some mindless lifetime film and tried her hardest to concentrate on it, but the memories just kept coming. She'd pulled Joe onto the bed she remembered that. She could remember feeling so right in his arms, all night.

Just appreciate how great last night was… she recalled the slight smile on his face. Yes he'd corrected himself quickly but she knew that he had been thinking about what had happened with them, not the birthday party. Her stomach fell out again, he was right. She'd run away. / / / / / Lennox had finally stopped grinning at him and fallen asleep, one of the sandwiches falling out of the brown bag onto the floor. He still couldn't shake the smile off his face, after talking to Lennox, and thinking over his mothers words, he was letting himself hope that this was all going to go well. If anyone could talk her around surely he could do it. He knew she was scared, he knew why. There was so much pressure on this, this wasn't just another attempt at a relationship, this was putting their entire family on the line, the whole life they'd created. It could either make or break anything. But for once he was being nothing but optimistic. There was no way anyone could feel what he knew she'd felt last night and just put it aside. When he'd said it was most definitely them in the room last night he had only been so positive because of the way, in the very early hours of the morning, she'd whispered his name and kissed his shoulder. He'd replied in the same way, barely uttering her name as they'd both seen she stars again.

/ / /

"I…" she stared at him as the smell of flowers took over. "You can't be here now." She shook her head and stepped back from him.

"Oh I now Mel you wouldn't have been waiting for me or anything but you must still have some feelings for me…"

"No I mean right now. If you had come before the weekend I don't know I…"

"Well I actually called last night but there was no one home." She laughed. Of course he'd come last night, as Joe had said he was perfect for her, but he'd arrived at her house while she was getting everything thought she'd every had, and every thing she'd thought she'd every wanted blow away only to be replaced with something completely different. "Look lets just grab some wine and talk about this!" he said taking her hand and leading her towards the kitchen. Gripping the flowers it hit her Austin wasn't her perfect man anymore he wasn't Joe.

/ / / /

"Austin…" his stomach crumpled and his knees almost buckled when he saw the blond giant walk in behind her, glasses in hand. Her face said it all, she was caught and he didn't know what he would say next. The smile was well and truly gone. And his world had shaken considerable. Austin smiled at him and walked forward for a handshake.

"Joe always good to see you when you don't have a pool cue." Joe ignored the hand and stayed staring at Mel. Dressed as herself she was ten times more gorgeous than she had been last night, and that was just another dagger in his already shattered heart.

"Good to see what you were running too Mel." He finally said, in a voice so broken he hardly recognised it as his own. She started shaking her head but his blood was starting to gush louder and louder.

"I didn't he…"

"It doesn't matter Mel. Nothing you do matters to me." He said pushing past her and through to the kitchen.

/ / /

"Waoh what was that about?" Austin said taking a glass and pouring some wine.

"Austin you need to go."

"Why cause your nanny's in a sulk?" he laughed. "We need to talk about us! I want you and a future with you!" he threw her that grin and took her hand, pulling her onto the couch.

"I'm… I'm touched you came to this immense decision about me and I am truly sorry but you have to leave!"

"Mel, come on! What are you talking about. All I want is you! I'm willing to change for you."

"I don't want you to change." She shook her head. "I don't want someone who has to change, or wants me to change. I want…" as she trailed off Austin let her hand fall and sat back.

"No…" he shook his head. "… not him. Really?" she paused. How could she admit to him what she couldn't admit to herself yet.

/ / /

he punched it again and again, trying to get the screaming out of his head. First he'd thought he should pack up and leave. Take everything and head back to Jersey. But he wasn't thinking straight enough for that. He'd only crash. Despite the workout he couldn't help but wonder, how far out of Jersey had she rung him. How long had it taken her to run back to him. To realise that he was no good for her, and that they'd have no future. The door behind his back opened

"Len I don't want to talk…"

"It's not Lennox." Her voice was wavering and quiet, but he spun around as if she'd shouted at him.

"You don't need to explain anything to me Burke. Congratulations I hope you have a very blonde life together."

" Joe…" she took a step into the room.

"No, no I get it Mel! You have to be with the guy that's perfect for you." He roughly pulled off his gloves and threw them across the room. She nodded

"Yes I have to be…"

"And god knows he's perfect for you!"

"The guy… he is perfect." She nodded, he could almost swear there was tears filling her eyes. "he's kind and loving and brave and loyal. He's amazing with the kids, he's charming and god he drives me crazy…" she threw her hands up in the air.

"I don't want to hear this Mel I thought I made my feelings clear."

"We fight all the time, we rarely agree on anything, but god… I love him." Her voice cracked and a single tear fell down her cheek. Joe frowned. "He's you Joe. I love you."


End file.
